Summer Camp
by Julz the CuppycakeAngel
Summary: What is supposed to be a normal summer camp turns out to be a nightmare. With crazy cliff jumps, snakes, missing campers, what is poor Ray the squirrel to do? Will he be able to survive this horrific summer camp or will Ray roast hot dogs for life?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Camp

Chapter 1: How it all started

Welcome to Camp Moonlight. But beware it's hidden surprises. If you come out

alive, congratulations to you and if you don't make it, then boo hoo hoo.

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course all the sonic characters are in this story belong to Sega

and if they didn't I'm sure I wouldn't have to waste my type time on this little

section. Enjoy! :)

Sonic the hedgehog: 16

Manic the hedgehog: 16

Mighty the armadillo: 16

Cream the rabbit: 13

Tails the fox: 14

Ray the flying squirrel: 12

Charmy the Bee: 10

Mina the Mongoose: 16

Shadow the hedgehog:17

Rouge the bat: 18

Vector the crocodile: 18

Knuckles the echidna: 17

Tikal the echidna: 15

Silver the hedgehog: 16

Blaze the cat: 16

Amy Rose: 15

* * *

All of us were awaiting the new camp that was coming to town for summer. Well,

our wait was finally over. A large group of kids had crowded around the YMCA to

see if they made it or not. We had to do this challenge and then send in our results to see if we

made it. They were allowing sixteen kids to come to the camp to be the very first ones to go to

it. They people who were able to make it were Mighty, Sonic, Manic, Cream, Tails Charmy,

Mina, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Knuckles, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Amy and myself.

As soon as Sonic saw his name he let out a big "Woo Hoo" and pumped his fist in the air.

Then when a lot of people started to realize that they were on the list there was a

lot of squeals, shouts and some people even standing gaping with their mouths

wide open, like me. I was shocked, I couldn't believe I made it. "We made it dude" Mighty said

as he gave me a high- five. I looked around and saw that the other kids who didn't

make it sobbed and put their head in their hands as they sulked away. Big was crying the

loudest as he used froggy to wipe his nose.

What a pity. I was so excited to go I couldn't wait but if I knew that this

camp was going to be a real life nightmare I would have settled for the beach any day.

I woke up at 6:30 and started to get packed and dressed. At 7:45 I was done

cramming a lot of cloths and other stuff into my suitcase. I ran downstairs to

get something to eat. Cereal did the job quite well. I then grabbed my suitcase from upstairs,

grabbed my house key and headed out the door.

I walked to the bus stop and saw a long line of anxious and extremely excited

kids. I looked around and saw Mighty in the back of the line so I shooed my self

to where he was. "I was told that this camp is suppose to be crazy awesome" Mina

exclaimed happily. Mighty nodded his head in agreement. "What's up guys" I said

cheerfully.

Mina just shook her head in disappointment. "I'm a girl you jerk!" she grumbled

still shaking her head. I shrugged and turned to Mighty. "How about you" I asked

excitedly. He was about to answer when the bus came around and started honking.

That earned a couple of squeals from kids. It took only a second for the

mechanical doors to open but for the kids to get on was a different story.

Everyone was pushing and shoving to get on the bus. It was a total nightmare. I

was one of the lucky ones along with Mighty since we were at the back of the

line but the people in the middle and front like Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Tikal,

Amy, Charmy and Vector were the ones who had a major problem. There were screams

and shouts and a couple curses from Shadow since he was in the middle, the most

brutal part. Mighty of course had to cover my ears for that but it was easy to

tell what he was saying. After about 30 minutes, everyone was on the bus. I was

standing next to my red shelled companion while we walked down the aisle of the

bus. Mighty turned and said something to me but I didn't hear it.

I was to focused on something else. When I walked past the bus driver I heard him mumble

"Great, another set of victims". What did he mean by that? I finally came out of

my trance when bus started up which made everyone slam into each other.

Talk about an impact, I was slammed forward into the person in front of me. Amy

turned around to face me as her Piko- Piko hammer appeared out of nowhere.

"Watch it!" She growled. My eyes widened. "S-sorry Amy" I stammered. She rolled

her eyes. Blaze was thrown forward into Silver who was knocked into Vector who

didn't even move. "Find a damn seat" The bus driver grumbled. Everyone glanced

at the bus driver then turned their attention back to what they were doing.

"Soniku, sit next to me!" Amy called. Sonic looked back at her then quickly

pulled Tails into a seat with him. I chuckled. Amy turned around with fire in

her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" She yelled. I gulped. "I, uh, w-was

just, um, abou-" was all I could say before Amy smacked me with her hammer. My

eyes were rolling in my head as I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt. Mighty

helped me up as his mouth hung open. "Are you okay Ray?" I heard Mighty question

me. I stared at him for a long while as my right eye began to twitch. "Oh, yeah

I'm peachy!" I said sarcastically. Mighty shook his head at me smirking at me.

"Real funny" He said and then he turned his attention back to finding us a seat.

We finally got one in the back of the bus. I got window seat. Blaze and Silver

were in the seats next to us. Mina and Amy were in front of us. I glared at her

as I rubbed my head. Amy turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. I flicked

her off. She then took out her Piko hammer again. I screamed and slumped down in

my seat. Mina turned around and started to talk to Mighty. Mighty looked he was

about to fall asleep. I looked over and saw Blaze and Silver starting up a

pretty serious conversation. I turned to the window and saw that we were heading

out of the city and into the country side. I could tell it was going to be a

long bus ride.

Sonic soon started singing a bunch of songs like PeanutButter Jelly Time, ABC's,

Wheels On The Bus, 100 bottles of beer on the wall (A/N After 70 I'm pretty much

brain dead!) and Down By The Bay. I was banging my head against the bus window

trying to drown out everyone but it didn't work. Nothing would. I even tried

covering my ears but that didn't work either. Why you ask? Because this was the

fifteenth time everyone was singing the wheels on the bus.

For the first two times it was fun yeah, but fifteen times in a row, it got

really annoying. Even Mighty sang along. I swear I just wanted to disappear so I

wouldn't have to hear "The mamma's on the bus go hush hush hush" anymore. I

crumpled in my seat and I was about to give up when I had an idea. I could just

ask the bus driver to make them shut up. A bus driver would do that, right? I

got out of my seat and made my way to the divider. The drivers seat was hidden

behind the divider. I was almost to the front when the bus swerved to the right,

causing me to fly into the seat beside me. I landed on top of Shadow and in

Tikal's lap since they were sitting together. My whole face turned red. I shot

up and pulled myself out of the seat. "Sorry" I muttered as I quickly walked

over towards the bus driver. I decided that I was also going to ask how old was

the guy because if he was 80 or something, then he shouldn't even have a permit

anymore. I wasn't trying to be rude, it was just on my mind because of what just

happened. I knocked first but there was no answer so I tried again, still no

answer.

I was getting impatient so I just pulled open the door. I walked through and

stopped dead in my tracks. The bus driver was in his seat but he wasn't driving

the bus. His arms were hanging limply at his sides while his face was positioned

at the ceiling. I stared at his tiny black eyes which stared at the ceiling...

lifelessly. I was so stunned I couldn't even speak I slowly reached out and

touched his arm and then quickly retreated when I did. He felt as cold as ice.

He was dead. A dead bus driver is driving our bus. His foot still remained on

the gas pedal. I also saw a little foam start to pour out of his mouth. My eye

twitched as I turned pale.

I felt nauseous and started to gag and choke. I slowly backed away from the

corpse in front of me as my body jerked forward. I quickly ran out and shut the

divider. My body jerked once again and almost immediately I threw up. Everyone

stopped to stare at me. "Ray are you Ok?" was all I heard from Mighty before I

blacked out and fell to the floor with a "thud".I woke up to everyone crowded

around me. "What happened to me" I asked quietly rubbing my head. "That's what

we want to know" Tikal remarked fearfully. It took me but only a second to

remember what had just happened which made me start to feel sick. "The bus

driver is dead!" I murmured slowly. Everyone let out a surprised gasp. "Your

lying" Tails said as he stared at me while crossing his arms. I shook my head.

"I'm not, go look for yourself!" I insisted as I pulled my knees into my chest

and closed my eyes remembering the horrible image, trying to erase it from my

mind. Unfortunately it wouldn't work. Shadow and Sonic slowly inched towards the

divider

Sonic slowly reached his hand out but before either one of them could open it,

there was a huge bump that made everyone fly in the air and bang they're head

against the roof of the bus, including me. As we fell to the floor, everyone

started screaming and scrambling into they're seats. It wasn't easy because the

bus was swaying violently but we all did. I quickly buckled up then grabbed onto

my seat. Charmy stuck his head out the window then pulled it back in. "Were

about to fall of a cliff!" he shrieked. All of us started to scream. As I stared

out my window, I saw us coming closer to the end of the cliff. Closer. Closer.

Then the bus went over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"I wailed as the bus started to drop faster and

faster. Luckily SOME of us had our seat belts on. I held onto my seat wishing

for this horrific ride to end but at least I was strapped in. Some people

weren't that lucky. Mighty was one if those people. Mighty flew up to the roof

of the bus."Oh crap" He mumbled as a couple of other kids started to join him.

Along with Mighty, Mina, Manic, Sonic, Charmy, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Rouge.

Manic tried to pick his head up but as soon as he did his head slammed back down

on to the roof. The force of gravity was to strong. "Ouch!" he yelled. "Retard"

I mumbled as I turned and saw Blaze digging her claws into her seat while she

struggled to stay in it. The only other people who had their seat belts on were

Tails and Tikal. Vector and Shadow were clinging to their seats. "When would

this drop end and would we make it?" I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

Ooh, Cliff hanger! Don't worry I'll update soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Camp

Chapter 2: What's going to happen?

I was having quite a bit of writers block but I got over it with a crap load of ideas. I'd like to say

"Thank you" to Katie the cat who gave me my first review. WOO HOO! This one's for you

girl! Disclaimer: I of course do not own anything Sega related. Send me reviews of what you

like and what you would want to happen. Enjoy!

I gripped the seat as if I had to hold on to it for dear life. Well I sorta did. "Will I live or die,

why was this happening to me, to anyone, why is the bus driver dead, why did I ever agree to

do this, when will this END" I thought to myself frantically. Finally, from what seemed like

forever, we had impact. Everyone fell from the ceiling and landed on the floor of the bus. The

only person who didn't, besides myself, was Silver since he was using his P.K. powers to float

above his seat but stay where he was and not be flying around the bus like everyone else was.

Fortunately we landed in water but it felt like we smashed into cement. The bus skipped once

on the water than it started to sink below the surface. The bus started to get filled with water.

That's when we all started to panic even more. Some kids were crying, screaming and even

trying to break windows. Mighty slowly trudged to the door of the bus with Knuckles. "HEY

GUYS, WE HAVE TO EXIT THROUGH HERE!" Mighty yelled over the screams. But half of

us still ignored him. Knuckles face palmed. Sonic started to hyperventilate.

"I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE!" he screamed as he started to

breathe heavily. He was clinging to the top of his seat. Vector was holding Charmy over his

head, making sure to keep him away from the water but due to his height, he was crushing the

poor bee into the ceiling. "V-Vector... Your ... squishing me!" Charmy squeaked. Vector looked

up. "Sorry bud" Vector replied as he lowered the tiny bee. I cringed. I got up and started

towards the door.

I looked over and saw Tails trying to crawl through the window along with Manic. Knuckles

and Mighty were already beginning to rip the door off it's hinges. When they finally pulled it

off, even more water started to come in. Everyone lunged at the door. There was kicking,

screaming, scratching and crying from us all, struggling to get through the door. Surprisingly

we all made it out of the bus unharmed besides a couple bruises and scratches. We quickly

swam to shore. We were all tired, wet and scared.

I looked up to see shadows hiding in the bushes. My eyes widened with terror as I pointed

towards the bushes trembling. "LOOK" I called out. Everyone turned around to face the bushes

and they also saw the shadows. "HELLO AND WELCOME TO CAMP MOONLIGHT BOYS

AND GIRLS, MY NAME IS CHAD!" boomed a male voice."Camp?" I thought to myself.

"HUH" everyone said in unison. A orange, buff looking cat with black sunglasses a black tank

top, and brown cargo's came over to us with a creepy and sick looking smile on his face."This...

is camp?" Blaze said through gritted teeth. She was soaking wet and looked pretty pissed about

it.

"HOW DID YOU LIKE YOUR RIDE BACK THERE, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN THE CAMP

MOONLIGHT SPECIAL WAY OF SAYING HELLO AND MY NAME IS CHAD" He

boomed once more. Knuckles balled his hands into fists as the other people in the shadows

came from behind the bushes. (A/N just imagine what the other people look like because I don't

really want to go into description.)Blaze stood next to Silver as her hands went on fire.

"I swear I'm going to kill that guy" Blaze muttered. Silver put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't

worry Blaze, that jerk will probably get what he deserves!" Silver answered calmly. "That little

way of saying hello almost killed us you damn retard!" Shadow yelled. Mighty quickly

covered my ears so I wasn't able to hear the rest of what Shadow said but it was very easy to

read his lips. Shadow swore some more at the people I guessed who were our counselors. "Are

you quite finished" said one of the girl counselors.

Shadow swore once more then shut up. "WERE YOUR COUNSELORS AND MY NAME IS

CHAD" said the counselor who had the creepy grin still plastered to his face. No one said a

word, we obviously didn't care if his name was Chad or not."YES WE CLEARLY

UNDERSTAND YOUR GODDAMN NAME IS CHAD SO COULD YOU STOP FRIGGIN

YELLING AND TELL US WHERE OUR CABINS ARE BECAUSE WE ARE TIRED, WET,

HUNGRY, SCARED, CONFUSED AND FREAKED OUT" Knuckles yelled, he had

apparently lost his patience.

Chad nodded and led us to our cabins, well, the boys that is. The girls took a different route. "I

guess we wont be seeing them anytime soon" Mighty muttered to himself. As we walked down

the path I noticed the mess hall, a lake with a tire swing, a big field and then just a bunch of

trees everywhere. "Was this really our camp out here in the middle of nowhere?" I thought to

myself. We finally stopped in front of these worn down looking cabins.

"This is where were sleeping?" I screamed out in shock. Everyone turned to stare at me. I

looked sheepishly at my feet I put my hands behind my back as my cheeks turned a deep shade

of red. "I mean, um, I can't... Wait to go inside" I said quietly as I scratched the back of my

head. "LISTEN BOYS, MEET BACK AT THE MESS HALL SO WE CAN EXPLAIN

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AROUND HERE AND SO YOU CAN EAT" Chad boomed.

After looking at the cabins some more, Chad walked off. "Okay, that was weird" Sonic said as

he sat down on the bottom step of his cabin.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him. "Ya think" said Vector crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sonic turned to us all and put his hands up. "What?" he said in confusion. Everyone shook their

heads and then went into their cabins. It was five to a cabin. Each room had two bunk beds, one

mattress that was on the floor that had a blanket but no pillow, one dresser and a desk. Thats all.

No bathroom or anything. Awesome room right? My roommates were Mighty, Silver, Charmy

and Manic.

"I call top bunk" Charmy and I shouted as we both flew up to the top bunks. It wasn't much of a

bed. All it was was a mattress with a thin grey blanket on top and a mushy pillow. Mighty

chose bottom bunk for my bed while Manic chose the bottom bunk for Charmy's bed. We all

stared at Silver. "I'll get the mattress" Silver grumbled as he sat down on it and flicked us off.

After we all were situated, we headed to the mess were all finally able to meet up with

the girls again.

For some weird reason the counselors weren't there yet. Everyone was talking out loud about

they're cabins, they're partners, what they thought of the camp and counselors. Whatever it was

it was along those lines. Mighty left me to go talk to Sonic and Knuckles so I was alone. I

decided to go try to find out why the counselors were not here yet. I wandered about the empty

halls. Every time I took a step it would echo throughout the whole hallway. Then I heard

voices. I hovered over the ground so they wouldn't hear me.

"How did they not die in that crash?" I heard one of the female counselors say. "Didn't they

want us to live" I thought fearfully to myself. I put my ear to the door ever so slightly so I could

hear their conversation more clearly. "I don't know Karen, I thought for sure they would, the

plan was fool proof, if only that old geezer didn't die out then maybe they would have" I heard

a boy say. His voice belonged to Chad. I gasped. "Why would they purposely set up a trap to

get us killed, didn't they want us to come?" I said to myself out loud.

A little too loud. I clasped my hand over my mouth as I soon realized what I had done. I heard

footsteps coming closer and closer towards the door. Then I saw the door knob turn ever so

slowly. Chad stuck his head out the door and saw no one. He shrugged his shoulders then

motioned for the other counselors to follow him into the mess hall. You must be wondering

were I was. When he was about to open the door I flew up to the ceiling. I finally came down

when I finally felt it was safe and Chad and the other counselors were gone.

As I slowly walked down the halls towards the door to the mess hall I felt my head start to hurt.

I then realized that I was still holding my breath. I let it out and started to walk back to the mess

hall. I found Mighty and then took a seat next to him. I was about to tell him about what I had

just heard but shrugged it off. "They must have been joking, right?" I thought. The counselors

started to go over how the days were going to be like and what we were going to be doing

Since we were staying here for two weeks, we were sure doing quite a lot.

Everyone started to talk about all the activities that they had planned out for us. "This is pretty cool!" I said

excitedly as I turned to Mighty. He nodded his head as we both gave each other high- fives.

"Now, for the real serious stuff" Chad announced as we quieted down. "Here at Camp

Moonlight, we have a system here that we would like you to follow here, and it is, the buddy

system" Chad said happily.

We started to laugh. "That's gay!" Someone yelled. "Totally Retarded!" Called another. After

kids stopped laughing and fussing over the idea, Chad began again. "We wouldn't anybody

getting lost would we, it's the only rule we have, always have a buddy, and of course, no going

out after dark, when the lights go out, you guys go to bed, understood?" Chad asked.

"Understood" we grumbled. "Now who wants some food?" he asked. All of started to raise our

hands and yell out, "Me, Me, Ooh, Ooh, Me!" Like little five year olds.

But hey, what can I say, I did it too. (A/N That's what he said!) after we were all seated down at

tables for our food, or what I thought was our food. They served us this weird grey glob of

crap... Tails stared down at it. Charmy poked his with a fork. It screamed at him the ate the

fork. I shuddered. We all stared at each other and then slowly pushed our plates away. When we

heard a scream, we turned around and saw that Tikal's glop started to crawl away from her

plate.

"Something this disgusting cannot be edible, it's not even possible!" Mighty mumbled as he too

pushed his plate away. Vector crossed his arms. "Mine keeps growlin' at me... Grrrr to you too!"

Vector yelled. Chad looked at us all. "Come on guys, it can't really be that bad!" Chad replied

as he got a spoonful and shoved it in Cream's mouth. The poor rabbit grabbed her throat as she

started to turn a dark shade of green.

She then toppled out of her seat and fell to the floor. She started to spasm. We all sat there with

wide eyes and with our jaws on the floor. Amy and Tikal helped her up and brought her to the

bathroom. "See!", Chad said happily, "She loved it!" (A/N That's what he said!) Rouge put her

hand over her mouth and she also turned green. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Rouge groaned.

My eye started to twitch.

That was horrible! Since none of us even dared to try to even swallow any of that crap, after

seeing what happened to cream, we all left, still starving. As we walked back to our cabins, we

started to joke and fool around. "I bet you that Chad is gay!" Sonic said as he started to laugh.

"Definitely!" Knuckles agreed. Manic did a handstand but failed and fell flat on his face.

"Damn" he muttered, getting up and rubbing his nose. When we got to our cabin, Mighty and

Manic started up a 'Say Uncle' match. Manic was losing epically.

"Say Uncle" Mighty laughed. Manic shook his head. "Never!" he yelled. Mighty twisted his

arm even further back. Manic cursed under his breath. Charmy and I started to laugh

uncontrollably. "Say it!" Mighty asked calmly. Manic shook his head. "Say it" Mighty repeated.

Manic clenched his teeth. He shook his head. Mighty twisted his arm even farther. "Ouch!"

Manic screamed. Silver face palmed. He was starting to get a head ache. "Just say uncle you

idiot!" Silver yelled. Manic shook his head.

Mighty twisted Manic's arm in an abnormal position. Manic screamed as his eyes started to

tear up. "FINE, UNCLE, UNCLE!" Manic shrieked. Mighty finally let his arm go. Manic

started to rub aching his arm. We all stared at him. Mighty jumped in his bed as Manic

carefully sat down on his. Suddenly we got silent. No one said a word. Manic finally broke the

silence. "Ouch, it hurts so bad!" Manic whined. We all started to laugh at him. "Mighty almost

broke your arm, what, do think it's not going to hurt?" Silver asked.

Mighty started to snicker to himself. Then we all got quiet. We stared at Manic. Seriously? Was

he really that clueless. "Maybe" Manic said as he held on to his arm. "Retard!" Charmy said as

he yawned and pulled the covers over his shoulders. I sat on the desk deep in thought. "What

are you thinking about?" Mighty asked. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Nothing" I said as I hoped off the desk. What I was really thinking about was that fall from the

cliff.

I then jumped in bed and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep full of nightmares and bad

thoughts. The next morning wasn't so great either. All the boys woke up to an ear piercing

scream. It came from Sonic's cabin. Everyone rushed into his cabin to see Tails screaming. He

was pointing towards his bed sheet. "THERE'S A SNAKE" he screamed. Everyone turned their

attention to his bed. Vector saw it and ran out.

"I ain't getting bit by that thing!" Vector screamed as he ran out of the cabin with his teddy bear.

Wait, teddy bear? I stared at Vector then looked back a the snake. There was a mean looking

rattle snake that did NOT seem happy. "How do we get it out?" Charmy asked putting his hands

to his face. "Four of us would have to try and grab each end of the bed sheet, close it, then t

throw the snake out!" Mighty suggested.

Even after Mighty said that, no one moved. For boys, half of us were terrified of snakes and

the other half was just feared the thought of getting bitten. Finally Four of us came over our

fears and decided to take the chance. Those four boys were Mighty, Sonic, Manic and Shadow.

Everything was going according to plan, until the snake shot out of the sheets and landed on the

Tails.

This happened was because as soon as Manic closed his side he could feel the snake inside the

blanket so he started to freak out and he threw the blanket up and the snake came down and

landed on Tails. Tails started to jump up and down. Then he let out a loud shriek. The snake

was biting into his hand. "AHHHHHHHHH" he screamed. He started to shake his hand rapidly

which made the snake fly right out the door.

"OWWWWWWW" he screamed in pain. "Heh, sorry" Manic said softly. Tails' hand started to

bleed. He was screaming his head off like a two year old. What else could he do, he was bit by

a snake. "Tails, that looks pretty bad, put pressure on it and then head to the nurse!" Knuckles

said with his face full of concern. Tails slowly nodded his head as he grabbed his wounded

hand and then walked out of the cabin. No one said a word. After about ten minutes we walked

out of the cabin stunned.

We went down to the mess hall so we could eat. Again, the counselors weren't there. That was

really starting to piss me off. That morning we were able to have eggs and bacon. Hallelujah!

We scarfed it down. In a matter of seconds all of us had finished our food. "It's all gone!" Mina

said sadly while looking down at her empty plate. The people who were sitting next to her gave

her a strange look than slowly scooted away. After ten minutes or so, the counselors came.

I was still worried about Tails so I walked over to Chad. "Uh Chad, did Tails make it over to t

the nurse's office OK?" I asked. Chad stared at me for a long time and then started to laugh

hard. I slowly took a step back. "What nurse?" He said between laughs. "..." I couldn't even

speak. I knew he was serious. My stomach slowly started to go into knots. "If Tails didn't go to

the nurse, then what happened to him?" I thought fearfully to myself.

DUN, DUN, DUN! What happened to Tails? What's wrong with this camp. What did they

mean when they said the cliff fall wasn't an accident. What's wrong with the COUNSELORS!

What are they hiding? All your questions will be answered... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Me:

What's up guys, This really took me a lonnnnngggggg time to finish, hope you enjoy it. Send

me Reviews PLEASE! Just click that tiny little button down there that says "REVIEW" and

click it.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Camp

Chapter 3: Why and How?

I'm to lazy to right anything here so here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: (I hate these things) Of course EVERYTHING belongs

to SEGA. Blah blah blah blah blah. Now in with the story!

* * *

I stared at Chad. I could barely grasp information. This couldn't be happening.

It COULDN'T! _"No nurse,"_ I thought worriedly, _"No Tails, No... Nothing!"_ I

thought as I started to sway from side to side. This couldn't be happening. The

whole room was spinning at a fast pace. I reached out to try and hold on to

somebody or something but there was nothing. My eyes rolled in to the back of my

head and I fell backwards. The last thing I could remember was Chad laughing his

head off before I blacked out and the floor and I quickly met. I awoke to Mighty

fanning me with a worried look on his face. " Hey, I think he's coming to!" I

heard someone say. As my eyes fluttered open I quickly sat up. I had a MAJOR

headache. Wait a second, "Where am I" I asked myself.

Then everything that had happened started to flood into my mind. Tails! "Guys,

the counselors to something to Tails!" I cried out. Mighty stared at me in

confusion as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I closed my eyes and remembered the horrified look on Tails night the

snake bit him. "Ray what's going on?" Blaze asked worriedly. I slowly looked up

at Blaze. I had a really bad

feeling in my stomach. "There's no nurse...", I murmured quietly to myself, "No

nurse.. No Tails!" Everyone started to gasp. "I don't believe it, how about you

learn to stop making up stories, quit being a baby

and learn to grow up Ray!" Shadow scolded while crossing his arms. Mighty turned

to him and scowled. "How about you quite being a JERK and learn some manners!"he

shot back angrily. Before anyone else could say another word Chad came over.

"Hey kids, how about we start the day with a swimming race?" he asked us with

his super happy smile on his face but it was actually quite creepy. Everyone

agreed. Besides Blaze and Sonic of course. _Chad was only kidding, right? He had _

_to be kidding. Tails is probably going back home with his hand already healed_, I

reassured myself. I shrugged off what Chad said. _Counselors loved to play jokes _

_and pranks on campers. It must have been a joke. Having a swim would probably _

_make me feel better. How bad can it be?_ If only I knew the horrors that were in

store for us. Mighty then helped me up as we made our way to our cabin

and while we walked back, Mighty turned around a gave Shadow such a stare that

if looks could kill, Shadow would definitely be dead. After we all got changed,

we headed down to the lake. Everyone was there. "Okay, we will be holding races,

boys are going first, whoever can get to the other side and back first is the

winner, and then they will get a very special prize!" Chad yelled happily.

Mighty smiled. A devious smile.

"Mighty, what are you going to do?" I asked him as tilted my head. He started to

walk over to Shadow. Great. "Hey Hedgehog, how about we have a race to see who

can get to the end of the lake and back, Winner gets to burn all the losers

belongings and the loser has to hmm, stand outside of the girls cabin all

night..." Mighty exclaimed cockily. Shadow hesitated then agreed. "Nude" Mighty

smiled. Shadow's eyes widened. Mighty grinned.

"Your on Dillo!" Shadow said as

he walked away. When Mighty walked back over to me he had his huge goofy smile

plastered on his face. "I am so going to win, Shadow CANNOT swim for his life,

just like Sonic!" Mighty laughed. "Dude, I don't have a good feeling about

this!" I told him worriedly as I started to feel sick all over again. Mighty

ruffled my hair. "Calm down Ray, whats the worse that can happen?"

Mighty asked me with a sure tone. I slowly nodded. I just wish I could believe

him. Mighty and Shadow waded into the water along with Vector, Manic and

Knuckles. Tikal, Mina, Amy and Rouge were all sitting together, waiting to

cheer on the boys. "Mighty is so gonna win this!" Mina announced cheerfully. Amy

rolled her eyes as she started to look around for Sonic. Sonic was hiding in his

cabin so people wouldn't notice that he wasn't there. Rouge just shook her head

in pity at the lovesick mongoose. "Sorry honey but Knuckles has this one!" Rouge

stated proudly.

Tikal giggled as Mina and Rouge started to fight over who was

going to win or not. I looked over and saw Cream and Charmy building

sandcastles. Behind them were Blaze and Silver. Blaze was trying to get Silver

to join the race. "Come on Silver, you can do this, I know you can!" Blaze

remarked confidently. Silver smiled. He finally gave in and started to walk up

towards the water. When Silver took his place in the water, Chad raised up a

checkered flag. "On your mark... Get set... GO!" He hollered. They took off.

Mighty was ahead of Shadow by at least 7 yards. Knuckles was in the lead. Mighty

was in second with Vector, Silver and Shadow trailing not to far behind. Manic

was last.

I started to calm down a little bit. _"Maybe Mighty's right, Maybe Tails is on _

_his way home right now!"_ I thought to myself. Before I could

continue with my thoughts I heard a scream... Mighty's scream. I looked up and

saw him in the water flailing his arms in the air. He started to bob up and

down. My heart started to pound in my

chest. "Oh No!" I mumbled to myself. I started to hear the people around me

screaming. I looked around. No counselors. Just us. I heard Mighty scream again.

My head snapped around. I had to do something.

To try and save him. But no. I just stood there. I was so scared, so scared that

I couldn't even move. I was like in some sort of daze. I just sat there watching

Mighty

drown. Suddenly before I knew it, Mighty disappeared under the dark murky

water... And didn't come back up. Everyone and everything went silent. The water

was still. Too still. Deathly still. I started to race towards the water. I only had one thing on my

mind. Save Mighty. I dived in but the adrenaline only lasted a little while longer

before I realized the water was freezing cold.

_How could Mighty handle this kind of _temperature? I thought myself.

_How could any of the guys handle this temperature? _I quickly pushed the

thought to the back of my mind. Had to save Mighty. Had to save Mighty.

I started to swim farther and farther out into the lake. _Were those _

_screams back there? Were the others calling for me to come back?_ I could care

less. I had to Save Mighty. HAD TO.

I started to feel my arms get tired but I kept on pushing forward. I swam up for

air. I sucked in as much air as could then swam back down. I looked around. My

eyes started to slightly burn but

it quickly faded. I continued my search but found nothing. It was so quite down

here. I started to swim down even farther. I started to feel the urge inside me

to go back up for air but I ignored

it. The water seemed to go on forever down there. It was like a bottomless pit

filled with water but finally I reached the bottom. I looked around but saw

nothing. Nothing but a bunch of tangled up

grass. Then I saw the slightest movement. Mighty? I then started to think back

to when Manic told me about the lake having snakes. God I hoped he was wrong.

Suddenly my head started to pound slightly. The slight pounding soon turned into

violent throbbing in only a matter of seconds.

Bright colors started to dance before my eyes. I grabbed my head. I had to get

out of there. I slowly started to swim back up but something stopped me. THE

SNAKE! I started to pull at my ankle.

Something slippery was wrapped around it. I screamed. Such a bad move. Water

started to go down my throat and fill my lungs. I started to cough. Then

everything went quiet. I stopped

struggling. Stopped breathing. Everything started to fade away. I felt my body

drop to the cold ground. Then everything went black...

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN! Oh no. Ray why, WHY! O_O What will happen next.? Will Mighty,

Tails and Ray be alright or have they all met there fate? All questions will be

answered...Right after the break. Just kidding! XD! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the

story so far and the next one will be up very soon. Oh and please, please,

PLEASE leave a review. It's just that button right down there at the bottom

of the story. Come on. Click it, you know you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Camp

Chapter 4: Stranger Danger

I'm actually having fun with this story! I keep getting kicked off my computer

which is causing my updates to take forever. Sorry! Disclaimer- I do not own

anything Sega related. Della belongs to R.L Stine. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

I shot up from my cabin bed and looked around frantically gasping for air with

my heart pounding. After a while my breathing calmed down and so did my heart. I

looked around my cabin slowly. It was empty. Everything was gone._ "Huh?"_ I

wondered as I got out of my bed and walked over to my window. It was snowing

outside. I did a double take. I rubbed my eyes. _"How could it be snowing in the _

_middle of summer!" _I thought frantically.

I tried to yell but no sound came out. W_ait a second, why can't I yell or speak _

_or do... Anything!_ I was starting to freak out a little bit. _"And why was _

_everything and everyone gone?"_ A million things were running through my head as

I walked out the door. My teeth started to chatter as I draped my hands on my

shoulders. I started to shiver. I couldn't help it, the only thing I had on was

my swimming trunks. I couldn't even find my jacket! Everything was quiet. Too

quiet.

Maybe everyone just went on a hike and left me while I was sleeping. But that

wouldn't explain why everything was gone and I knew Mighty wouldn't leave

without me. Wait MIGHTY! Where was he? Wouldn't he be here with me too? I was

about to run back to where all the cabins were but before I even reached the

clearing I heard a soft and quiet weeping. I slowly turned around. My ears

twitched slightly.

The crying got a little louder. As I walked deeper and deeper into the forest I

started to get a little worried. Finally I came upon a little lynx girl who was

sobbing. She looked no older than five or six. She was wearing a white t-shirt

and white pants. She had a pair of white sneakers to match. Her fur was so white

that it matched the snow. Her pale, curly blonde hair was about shoulder

length. I bit my bottom lip.

I wasn't to great with kids. Especially the little ones. I slowly stepped

towards her. Her tiny head perked up. She stared at me with her tiny, black,

beady eyes. Her stare sent a chill down my spine. I cleared my throat. "Are you

okay?" I asked curiously. Hey, I can speak again! I cheered silently in victory.

I then looked back at the girl She still just stared. After about three minutes

or so she shook her head no. (A/N wow, that rhymes!). I stepped towards her

again. "What's your name?" Still no answer. I held out my hand.

"Come with me... I'll bring you back somewhere safe!" I assured her trying to

sound calm about it but I knew that I was just saying that to keep myself from

crying like a baby. She stared at me for a while longer, then got up and took my

hand. As we made our way through the woods I shuddered again and it wasn't just

because I was cold. Something about this girl just didn't seem right. "Della"

the girl whispered softly.

I looked at her strangely. "Huh?" I said curiously. She stared up at me with her

tiny dark brown eyes. "My name is Della" she repeated. I nodded slowly. I

shivered a little bit. It was really cold outside. As we wandered over to the

cabins, Della started to pull me over to where girls slept. I wrapped my arms

around my shoulders as I began to sneeze and shiver even more. Soon we were in

front of the girls cabins. They looked the same as the boys.

"Stay right here I'll be right back" Della replied quietly. She ran into one of

the cabins and then came back out with a lumpy, grey blanket. I took it

gratefully. "...Thanks?" I mumbled in confusion. Where did she get that blanket,

weren't all the cabins empty? I shook the thought from my mind as I wrapped the

blanket around myself. As we made our way back to the lake, I had an uneasy

feeling. I sat down on the sandy shore of the lake. Della began to walk towards

me.

I turned my head to her and wrapped the blanket slightly tighter around myself.

"Ray... Will you be my buddy?" Della asked me. "Um, Sure I- " I stopped

abruptly. I tilted my head. "How do you know my name?" I asked shrilly. My voice

cracked. Della was right in front of me. I got up and started to back away from

her. "Everyone needs a buddy Ray, remember the buddy system... Will you be my

buddy?" Della stated as she started to walk a little bit faster.

I closed my eyes as I started to remember the meeting we had when Chad talked

about always having a buddy. I shook my head. "Get away from me Della, I'm not

being your buddy!" I told her sternly. She started to walk faster. "It's been

such a long time Ray, such a long time... Ever since I died, I've been alone...

Will you be my buddy?" She asked again. Suddenly my blood ran cold. "Your...

Dead!" I murmured. She slowly nodded.

_Wait, if she was dead, wouldn't I be dead too? _This couldn't be happening. "A-am

I dead?" I shrieked. She looked over at the lake and slowly nodded.

Everything was swaying. My knees were shaking then soon gave out. I fell to the

ground and just sat there. "I-I'm dead!" I stammered. I looked up at Della the

followed her gaze. She was staring out into the middle of it. "You drowned

like... Me?" I She looked back over at me. "Will you be my buddy?" Della

repeated. I shook my head again then turned around and broke in to a sprint. I

threw the blanket off me as I darted down the shore. I looked behind me and saw

Della was gone.

"Huh!" I cried. As I turned back around Della was right in front of me. I

screamed. I could only do one thing. I dove into the water. It was freezing

cold. I swam deeper and deeper in to the lake. My chest started to ache. I heard

someone calling my name. Was it Della? I wasn't sure. I closed my eyes. When I

opened them I found that I was no longer in the water and that I was on the

shore.

I opened my eyes and coughed up some more water. I looked around and saw that

Della was nowhere to be found. I saw that all my friends where standing with

shocked and nervous faces. The counselors wore scowls. "What were you thinking?"

Chad barked at me as he threw a towel at me. I cowered back and grabbed my tail.

"You could of drowned!" He yelled again. I looked around at all my friends.

Huh? I rubbed my eyes. Everyone was here except Mighty and of course, Tails. I

slowly started to get up. I gave Chad a cold stare. His eyes were hidden behind

his cheap little black sunglasses. "Where's Mighty?" I asked quietly. Chad

stared at me. "Who's that?" he questioned. My eyes narrowed. "Where..

is...Mighty?" I demanded through gritted teeth. Everyone stared at me strangely.

They started to whisper to each other. Chad didn't answer. "Where's

Tails...WHERE'S MIGHTY!" I shouted.

The counselors gave me worried looks. "Kid, are you alright?" One of the girl

counselors asked me. I glared at her. "Maybe you should go to the nurse" Another

counselor replied. I shook my head. "NO...THERE IS NO NURSE AND YOU KNOWIT!"

I screamed. Knuckles came over to me. "Calm down Ray, what are you talking

about?" He asked. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I hissed. Knuckles stared at me. "We don't have anyone at

this camp named Mighty or Tails " Knuckles explained. My blood ran cold.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Knuckles words sent a shiver down my spine. "Now,

everyone back to their cabins," Chad announced, "We have a big day tomorrow!"

Everyone started to walk away. I heard Silver grumble. I guess he really wasn't

into athletics. I shook my head. _N-no Mighty, No Tails?_ Where are they and why

doesn't anyone remember them? I thought as I walked with everyone else.

Something was definitely wrong with this camp and one way or another I was going

to figure it out. As soon as we were out of sight Chad turned to the other

counselors. "He knows..." Chad growled.

* * *

When we got to our cabins I felt queasy. After I dried off and got some new

clothes on, I went to look for Knuckles. Maybe I can try to get him to remember. I

stepped up to his cabin and saw Sonic sitting in the door way. "Where's

Knuckles?" I called. Sonic pointed to inside the cabin. I nodded and went and

found him sleeping on his bed. Sonic followed behind me. I tapped his arm. He

didn't stir. "Knuckles" I whispered.

Still nothing. I face palmed. I pulled him off the bed. He woke up abruptly as

soon as he fell off the bed. Sonic smirked. "Mommy, help me!" He shrieked. My

pupils went small as I stared at him. "Um...I'm not going to ask" I replied

slightly disturbed. Knuckles sat up. "What do you want?" he yawned. I scratched

my head. "I wanted to talk to you about Mighty and Tails" I began. Knuckles

stared at me.

"You mean those two kids you kept blabbing about?" Knuckles wise-cracked. Sonic

laughed. I nodded my head. "They are real, you guys just don't remember!" I

argued. Sonic looked at Knuckles and shook his head. "The kid has turned crazy

on us" Sonic joked. I gave him a dirty look. "I'm not crazy and I can prove it!"

I insisted. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Just listen!" I begged. Knuckles and Sonic finally sat down to listen to me. I

started to tell them everything about all there times with Mighty and Tails. The

more and more I said, the more they looked like they started to remember them.

When I was done they both looked surprised. "Hey, I remember them!" They both

said in unison. I smiled. Finally, they remembered! "What happened to them?"

asked Knuckles. I shrugged my shoulders.

It seemed like things were actually starting to let up. "Hey, wanna play some

football with us?" Knuckles suggested casually. I shook my head. "Nah, thanks

guys!" I responded cheerfully as I walked out of the cabin. "I'm to tired

anyway" I added. Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself!" Sonic stated as

I walked back to my cabin. If only I had known that would be the last time I

ever saw Sonic and Knuckles again.

If I hadn't been so over obsessed over the idea of trying to make everyone

remember Mighty and Tails, then maybe I would have noticed that one of the

counselors were crouched down beside the cabin listening to my conversation the

whole entire time. Maybe I would have noticed her watching me walking away. (A/N

That counselor is such a perv!) I went inside my cabin and crawled into my

bed when a million thoughts came to my mind.

_Where could Mighty and Tails be? Why doesn't anyone remember them? I hope I _

_finally got through to Knuckles and Sonic. Do they believe me? What if they _

_don't? Who was that little girl who drowned in that lake? What's going on with _

_this camp?_ I sighed and closed my eyes as I fell into a very troubled sleep. The

next morning while everyone was in the mess hall I stayed in my cabin. I was

trying to figure out what to do about my situation. Before Charmy went out the

door, he stared at me. "Are you still thinking about those guys?" Charmy asked.

I nodded. Charmy shook his head and walked out. "People these days..." he

muttered to himself

After a while everyone came back. Manic burst through the cabin doors singing

one of those annoying camp songs while Charmy and Silver came in with their ears

covered. (A/N I know Charmy doesn't have ears but you get the picture, right?)

"BANANA REPUBLIC UNITE! Peel banana, peel peel banana! Peel banana, peel peel

banana! Mush banana, mush mush banana! Mush banana, mush mush banana! Eat

banana, eat eat banana! Eat banana, eat eat banana! GO BANANAS, GO GO BANANAS!

GO BANANAS, GO GO BANANAS!" Manic sang cheerfully.

I turned to him with my eyes twitching. "What the hell are you doing?" I

snapped. Manic looked over at me with a confused expression. I glared at him. I

really didn't get much sleep last night and I felt real crappy at the moment and

wasn't in any mood to be hearing Manic sing retarded songs. "Where were you this

morning man?" Manic questioned I looked down. I had been sitting there trying to

figure out where Mighty and Tails were.

"You okay?" Silver asked as he started to walk over to the desk. "Just fine" I

muttered. Manic leaned against the wall. "Do you wanna know what I had for

breakfast?" he went on. I stared at him. I was getting a major headache. I

started rubbing my temples. "I would rather you not" I grumbled. Manic let a

smile creep onto his face. "Come on, it will probably make you feel a lot

better, you nutty little squirrel!" he urged.

I scowled at him. "You better shut up and leave me alone!" I retorted heatedly.

I was starting to get aggravated. Manic gave me a devious grin. "I like eggs, I

like eggs, eggs and cheese , eggs and cheese ,eggs and cheese with bacon , eggs

and cheese with bacon, say amen say amen, I like eggs, I like eggs, eggs and

cheese, eggs and Che-" was all Manic could say before I exploded.

I jumped off the bed and tackled him. He was laughing his head off. "SHUT UP,

SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I screamed as I strangled him. Manic just kept laughing

and coughing. Silver and Charmy just stared. Suddenly Chad came in and tried to

pry Manic away from me but I kept a tight grip on him. I was sick of Manic

always getting under my skin. It was pay back time. "Get off him now!" Chad

bellowed.

Two male counselors came over to me and pulled me away from Manic. I stuck my

tongue out at Manic. "JERK!" I exclaimed. Manic smiled at me. I gritted my

teeth and shook my fists at him. The last thing I saw before I was brought to

the mess hall was Chad turning to Manic and yelling at him. I couldn't make out

what they were saying but I could tell that Chad was getting angry about

something.

The counselors made me sit down at one of the tables inside the mess hall.

Everyone was in there. Some eating and laughing and some chasing each other.

Everyone was there except for four people. Mighty, Tails (A/N Of course), Knuckles

and Sonic. Wait, SONIC AND KNUCKLES! I was mentally screaming. I looked

around trying to see if maybe I just overlooked them but no, they were gone.

What is going on here?

_"How could no one notice they're gone?"_ I thought gloomily. It just didn't make

sense. I waited for Chad to come back with Manic because I was figuring that I

was going to have to give some big apology to him. I waited and still nothing.

After awhile I was starting to get worried. Manic still wasn't here. Not a good

sign. I started to fidget in my seat.

I looked at the counselors that were still standing next to me. "Hey, when is

Manic coming?" I asked quietly. They didn't say a word. Now this was starting to

get frustrating. Then it hit me. Manic wasn't coming back... And it was all my

fault.

* * *

Well that's all I have for now, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing

it. That's pretty much it.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Camp

Chapter 5- Putting the puzzle pieces together

I'm sooooo sorry that it took so

long to put this chapter up. I keep getting kicked off my computer. :( Oh yeah,

Ford Wing Castle is going to start up again right after this story is done or

sooner.

It's because I have no idea about what I should write about next in

F.W.C.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega characters or anything Sega

related. Okay, now on the story. :)

* * *

I soon left the mess hall and went to the lake, where I last saw Mighty. I sat

down and stared at the water. I picked up a rock and threw it into the water. It

skipped five times then sank. I watched the ripples and started to think about

everything that was happening at the camp.

I just didn't make sense. After I realized that I could do nothing to help

Manic I came to a conclusion. I figured out that whenever someone disappeared,

it was when they were alone or in a really small group. Never when everyone's

around. Besides the fact that Mighty had drowned in front of everyone.

And then no one even remembered him or anybody else that disappeared. That was

the weird part. And what about that Della creep? Thats when I got an idea. I

could go into the front office and see if I can find any information or clues

about what happened to my friends who have disappeared.

I could also find out who Della is. They must have a paper or picture or

something about her. I got up, grabbed my backpack from my cabin and walked up

to the front desk. As I made my way to Chad's office I started to feel nauseous.

Did I really want to go to the guy who had been taking away my friends and

making me look like an insane idiot. I really didn't want to go but I knew I had

to, to get answers. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

I waited. Then I waited even longer. I assumed that no one was in the room so I

opened the door, this was my chance. When I saw Chad's office chair was turned

around, with the back facing me. I tilted my head. I was surprised. "Um, Chad,

didn't you hear me knock on the door?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

Still no answer. He probably was outside somewhere. I shrugged and then turned

to a large filing cabinet. I started pulling at the draws. The top one had some

instructions about activities and crap, the second had arts and crafts books and

the last one was locked.

I then started looking for the key. He had to have a key in here somewhere. I

looked inside his desk and found a key chain with about 20 different keys on it.

I began to try each and every one until I came to a small silver key. It was

shaped differently than all the others. It was cold in my hand.

I then put it in the bottom draw and turned it until there was a click. That's

when the door to the main office opened and slammed shut. There were loud

footsteps outside the room. My eyes widened as I quickly turned back to the

cabinet.

I pulled the draw out and saw that inside was a bunch of files, newspapers,

pictures, notes and many other things about all of us and some other people.

There was also a weird whistle. I opened my backpack and started to dump

everything into my backpack.

The footsteps got louder and closer. I grabbed everything out of the draw then

closed it. I knew that there was going to be no way for me to escape with

someone in the office, so I flew up to the ceiling. I saw Chad walk in.

I quietly swooped out the door and then started to tip toe down the hallway.

"Leaving so soon Ray?" I heard Chad call. I stopped and slowly turned around.

Chad was standing in the door way. I stared at him. "I hope you were not

snooping around" he growled. I shook my head.

I didn't like where this was heading. I started to back up. "I-I was just..

L-looking for the bathroom, guess this was the wrong building" I stammered. He

smiled at me. That cheesy grin of his was really starting to creep me out. What

was he always smiling about? He's ALWAYS smiling.

"You need a backpack to use the bathroom?" He stared. I tried to see his eyes

under his sunglasses but it was no use. They were pitch black. I had never seen

him take them off nor do I think he will ever. I gave a nervous smile and

shrugged.

"Now go and get ready because we are going to go canoeing soon!" Chad sang. I

ignored him and walked out of the main office. I decided to head over to my

cabin. Might as well go on that stupid canoe trip, I thought as I crossed my

arms over my chest.

"Where are you going Ray?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I stopped in my

tracks. I remembered that voice. I turned around as my jaw dropped open. I put

my hand over my mouth and slowly started to back away. "W-what are you doing

here Della?" I squeaked. She smiled at me. I saw the sun shining right through

her. "I followed you, I had to be with my favorite buddy!" she giggled.

I shuddered. I began to walk away. "I told you, I'm not your buddy!" I cried

out in frustration. Della followed me. I started to run. "Leave me ALONE!" I

snapped. Della continued to giggle as she ran after me. "Dear god! Just go

away!" I groaned. She laughed even harder. I gave up and just collapsed to the

ground.

Della sat down next to me. I glared at her. She started to sing the Camp

Moonlight song. She sang it softly and sadly. I had to do something to make her

go away. "I already have a buddy!" I lied. I got up and walked away. I heard

Della soft, frail voice behind me.

"You can't get away Ray, you're my buddy, there's no need to run, you'll always

be my buddy!" I closed my eyes. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. "SHUT UP!

SHUT UP! SHUT UP, AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shrieked as I turned around to face

her.

But instead of Della, I saw Charmy. I gasped. Charmy's eyes started to tear up

as he turned and walked away. "I-I just w-wanted to see how you were d-d-doing!"

The poor bee sobbed. I looked down at my shoes. "Look Charmy I-" was all I could

say before he took off.

I sighed and ran after him. We both went into our cabin. He ignored me the

whole time. I stuffed my backpack under the bunk bed then followed Charmy back

outside the cabin. "Come on Charmy, I already told you sorry about fifty times!"

I whined as we made our way down to the lake. Charmy kept on walking.

Silver just shook his head. "I think he already knows that Ray" Silver insisted.

I turned and glared at him. "Why thank you captain obvious!" I shot back. Looks

like I won't have any friends by the time we get back from canoeing.

When we got

to the lake Chad started to ramble on about how to paddle, not to go to fast or

slow, don't jump out and the most important one of all, don't tip your canoe

over. After his whole speech about safety, we all got in.

If there was one thing cursed about the camp, it was definitely the

had rules on everything and a lot of them. The biggest ones were on water

safety. And of course the buddy system was another major rule.

Silver, Charmy and I were all in a canoe together. Vector and shadow were

together in one but Chad had to sit in the back of theirs, they were not happy.

There was two other canoes that held two counselors in each.

Then the girls all

got together. After getting situated, we were off. Our canoe was in the lead with Shadow's not to far behind. "SLOW DOWN FELLA'S!"

Chad said cheerfully.

We all ignored him. The yellow life preservers were hot

and heavy. I took my off and set it on the floor of the canoe.

I looked up ahead and saw that we were soon going to pass over a couple of

rocks. That's when I got an idea. As soon as we were over the rocks I hopped out

of the canoe and started to run with it. The water was freezing cold. "Ray! Come

back in!" Charmy yelled.

"GET BACK IN YOUR BOAT MISTER!" Chad demanded. Before I could do anything, the

rock beneath my feet was gone since the rocks only stretched but so far, and I

started to fall into the deep murky water, pulling the canoe under with me.

I closed my eyes as the dark water engulfed me. I I soon swam back up to the

surface pulling Charmy up above the water. He started to cough. I looked around

and noticed that Silver still wasn't coming up.

Blaze started to get up in her canoe. "Sit back down young lady!" Chad ordered.

Blaze just stared at the water. She seemed shocked. "He's my friend" she murmured. She then took a deep breath and dived in.

Everything went quiet. We all stared at the water. I felt myself start to get queasy. In the back of my mind, I knew that Blaze and Silver weren't going to come back up, and that things were just going to get a whole lot worse...

* * *

Well that's all I have for now. Will Ray find out what was in that cabinet? Will

Blaze be able to save Silver? Will Charmy forgive Ray? Will Della go away? When

will this madness end?

All these questions will be answered... In the next chappie! I've actually seen

the canoe thing be done before. Its funny! I'll be updating soon, so until then,

uh, do whatever you usually do. :P I didn't really like this chapter but, oh well.


End file.
